X1
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: Okay, I'm turning this into another story, set after (Surprise, Surprise) AJBAC. There's chtpr. 2 up now. I'm working on chtpr. 3.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

I don't own Max, Logan, etc.I'm not using this for money.Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

Claimer:

I own Kai & any others not of the DA world.

-*-*-

X1

-*-*-

To some, this beautiful day I'm standing in the middle of would seem perfect.The temperature is just right, the sun is out in a cloudless blue sky, and everyone is here at the park.

To me, it's too obvious that I am out of place.

Le sigh…I guess I should explain about me.My name is Kairos.Well, Kairos Layla Kesi Quibilah – completely Egyptian in origin.My mother was named Elizabeth.And my older siblings tell me that they had seen her twice and she loved me.

I was born at Manticore – a government funded genetics lab and training base.That was what they said.The truth is…they were monsters.They had scientists create a super soldier.A genetically enhanced super human.Guess they forgot to erase a few human characteristics when they spliced our DNA with the DNA of cats.

All of us were classified at birth by how soldier-like we could be.Zack was classified X5, same as Max, Jondi, Tinga, Zane, and the rest of the first escapees.I was the sole member of X1.It was the group reserved for the kids who survived the pregnancy after having almost forty percent of our DNA replaced with feline.I was the only one who lived.

X1 was different from the other groups.They were trained to be soldiers, and I was trained to be more then that.Espionage.Extreme recon activities – more extreme then Deep Undercover missions.I would've been trained for aviation eventually.As well as medical training, drill, orienteering in conditions that could kill any human, and anything else they could think of.

Ahh…So now you know my background.I was bred (yes, I said bred) to be a murderer, a taker of life.But my brother's and sisters, the X5's, the ones I lived with, they taught me otherwise.We were created with freewill.Lydecker hadn't taken that away.

They escaped on my sixth birthday.I stayed for about two days.In the midst of the confusion of searching and repairing the X5's, Manticore made a mistake – they took the night guard on a different route.That was their WORST mistake by far.I noticed.After the escape, I was reassigned to be X1/X6.I knew from reports the guard had changed – and the X6's had the same flaw.They escaped, as did I.It was the second of four escapes.X5, X6, me as X1, and X3.We all escaped, but most of the X6's were recaptured, as well as a few of the X3's.I've kept track of every one.

Lydecker, however, concentrated on the X5's.But me, I've kept him mostly away from them.That's right.I have.Like I said – I know where EVERY single one of my brothers and sisters are.I know where Max and Zack and Tinga and Zane and Krit are.I know where Syl and Jondi are.I screw up Lydecker with false info, except for the fact that Max let him know where she is.Sometimes I wonder if she was the idea behind first escape and not Zack.

But, now, I'm tired.I don't want to run anymore.I want to be with my sister.Get a job.Find out more about this Logan guy she's been hanging with.

My body's sorta been functioning on automatic since I found out about my sister, Cailin, but she was always looking to go back to Manticore.Damn good thing they got her before I did – would have rung her neck.

Well, Maxine.Here I come…please remember me.

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Hey, took me long enough, right?

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



	2. Max and Zack

-*-*-

-*-*-

X1

Chapter Two: Max and Zack 

-*-*-

When I arrived in Seattle, my X3 sister, Maelora, almost immediately contacted me.She asked for me to meet her at Crash – Maxie's hangout, as I know it – around midnight.And I complied with the request of my older sister.

"Kai?" She asked, even though she knew it was me.

"Hey there, Mae."

"I can't believe you came here."

"Well I did, so are we gonna talk or what?" I'm tired for once and I've been suppressing a seizure for hours.

"Grab your bike.Let's go for a ride first, 'coz your gonna need an adrenaline rush to not get upset after this." She said, and I nodded.

We spent the next, I dunno, hour riding through the streets of the city – dodging sector police, and other obstacles, until we were on the outskirts of town.We stopped on a lonely paved road in the cover of trees, Mae facing one way, me facing the other.She pulled her helmet off, as I pulled off my sunglasses.

"Well, you gonna tell me what's up?" I asked.

"I just got word that Lydecker's got a price on his head.He asked Max if she wanted to help bring down Manticore basically.You know what her answer was, and she met Logan, Zack, Syl, and Krit at a warehouse nearby."

"You're stalling." I observed, "Tell me what happened to my siblings."

"Max was captured, as well as Zack.Max was fatally injured; she needed a heart.Zack killed himself she could have his."

That hit me like a ton of bricks.My big brother – the one I've tried so hard to find – was dead.And my Maxie…trapped at Manticore…

"Did they complete whatever mission they had planned?"

Mae nodded, "The DNA lab at Manticore was completely destroyed.It's going to take them years to fix the damage.Not to mention get funding back."

"Good.Now, we're going to get Max back."

"Did I just hear you right?"

"Well you didn't hear me wrong!"

Mae backed off a little, "I don't think I'm gonna like this."

"We're calling a reunion.I want all of the surviving escapees here in three days.We're getting Max back.And we're getting Brin too."

"Hold on.Max I can see rescuing – she hasn't been reindocternated, but Brin?She's deadly.She's everything we don't want to be.You heard what they did to Tinga, right?"

"Her son has no mother.That's all I need to know." I started my bike back up, "Just do as I asked, Mae.If Brin wants to be rescued then we'll take her, but Max is leaving that place."

"Alright."

We both sped away – she to 'rally the troops' as Zack would say, and I went to visit someone who definitely won't remember me.

-*-*-

Foggle towers.I can't believe he lives here now.I was still a little kid when I met Logan.I was maybe six and half or seven.He's the one who gave me my nickname – Kai-lee.I use that a lot more often then Kairos or Kai.

I got off my bike, and chained it to the closest available object, a parking meter.Then I began my trek to the elevator that will bring me face to face with him once again.The elevator was incredibly slow.It felt as though it took a lifetime to get to the penthouse.But I got there.

I knocked on the door, pensive at first, but then I relaxed with the thought of seeing Logan again.However, I was a little thrown off when an African-American guy answered the door.

"Hi." He said, as if he knew me, "Can I help you?"

"Where's Logan?" I narrowed my eyes.If he had done anything to him, so help me…

"Come in.I'll get him." He moved so I could come in, and I did, albeit hesitantly.He walked away momentarily, and soon returned with a sandy-blonde in a wheelchair.

"Logan?" I asked, although I knew it was him.

"Kai-lee?"

I knew it was he and enveloped him in a hug; one I had wanted to give him before I left the safety of his foster home when I was nine.

"God, I thought I'd never see you again." He hugged me back, and then we parted.

"I'm here now."

"What's the matter?"

I knew he'd identify the tone of my voice as fast as human possible, "Logan, I need you to help me save my sister."

"Okay.What's your sister's name?" He asked, wheeling himself toward a room filled with computer equipment.

"Max Guevara."

The look he gave me was one I'll remember forever.One of horror, shock, sadness, and happiness – all at the same time.

"Max is your sister?"

I nodded, "Yep."

"So your from…"

"Manticore." I finished for him, then turned around and pulled up my hair.I revealed my barcode – 332960133520, and felt his fingers touch it.

"How…Why…"

"I escaped a couple of days after the X5's.I got my new group; the X6's to escape, as well as the X3's.I've kept track of them.I…umm…would've come to help with the mission to bring down Manticore, but I…was too wrapped up in the thought of seeing her again, that I didn't even realize what was going on."

"And you want to go rescue her, don't you?"

"I've got one of my X3 sisters, Maelora, out contacting our siblings.This time there's going to be more then four X5's to take out Manticore."

-*-*-

I decided I'd play around in an AU of Max and Kai and everything since the season finale sorta got me in the mood to write again.

Chapter Two coming soon.

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



End file.
